iepfandomcom-20200214-history
International Entertainment Project Wiki:Guidelines/Language
Capitalization rules A common misconception is that all (or almost all) languages follows the rules English has when it comes to titles. But the fact is, English is alone when it comes to its way to format titles. Catalan Chinese languages and Yiddish In Latin phonetic scripts, capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. Dutch Capitalize the first word of a title, names of people, cities and countries. Exception: a title that starts with a contraction apostrophe. In this case, only the second word is capitalized. Example: n Beetje verliefd English Capitalize nouns, verbs, adjectives, and lowercase the prepositions and articles. The first letter should always be uppercased. Examples *and *by *in *of *the *to *with Estonian Capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. Place names should be in Title Case, except trailing generic terms. French German Capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. "All" common nouns are uppercased. Hebrew Hungarian Capitalize only the first word, proper nouns and Major Key Signature. Japanese Capitalize the first word. Proper nouns (names) should have the first letter of each word capitalized. Any honorifics or suffixes to a proper noun should be in lowercase. Every other word should have the first letter capitalized, except: *wa, ga, o, ni, de, e, to, mo, ka, ya, kara, made, yo, ne (Particles on Wikipedia) Portuguese and Turkish Romanian Capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. Non-person proper names have initial captilised elements, except prepositions and articles. Spanish Capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. Exceptions * Abbreviated personal titles in uppercase: Sr., Dr., D., Srta. ** Fully written out titles in lowercase: señor, doctor, don, señorita * Place names are uppercase: el río Amazonas, la montaña Rainier ** Place identifiers are lowercase: el río Amazonas, la montaña Rainier Other languages Czech, Danish, Esperanto, Finnish, Greek, Italian, Latin, Latvian, Lithuanian, Norwegian, Polish, Russian, Serbo-Croatian, Slovak, Swedish, Vietnamese: Capitalize only the first word and proper nouns. How languages should be treated *If there are separate English dubs using a different dialect: English (Australia), English (Canada), English (UK), English (USA) for tables and lists, American English, Australian English, British English, Canadian English for infobox (always), images, videos and the rest. *For Portuguese: Portuguese (Brazil) and Portuguese (Portugal) for tables and lists, Brazilian Portuguese and European Portuguese for images, videos and the rest *For Spanish: Spanish (Latin America) and Spanish (Spain) for tables and lists, Latin American Spanish and European Spanish for infoboxes, images, videos and the rest *'Cantonese' is a dub from Hong Kong. This is a language that has the roots of Standard Chinese (Simplified Mandarin) but it's different. *'Mandarin (Taiwan)' is a dub made in Taiwan. using the Traditional Mandarin script but it does not have its unique name, and the easiest and shortest way of transcribing it, while still keeping the format of other ones, like Mandarin (Taiwan) for tables and lists, Taiwanese Mandarin for images, videos and the rest. *'Mandarin (Standard)' is a dub made in Mainland China, using the Simplified Mandarin script, but it does have its unique name, unlike Mandarin (Taiwan) (Modernized Mandarin) which is different enough to be named differently. Standard Mandarin. Category:Rules